Time Portal to Berk?
by icecrystal1999
Summary: I know I know, lame title! But it's kind of appropriate to this story. Oooh now I've got your attention! A young girl from our modern time falls with her horse through a portal into Berk, only things aren't as you would expect them to be. The girl was always considered an outcast in our time; will she be able to fit in when at Berk? Read please! I love this story! T; paranoid me.
1. Chapter 1

Meg O'Flaherty was just a normal, cheerful, pleasant girl. She lived on a farm with her large family and rode her horse Star, whom she'd named that because of her star-like eyes, a palomino walker. Then one day, her whole family died of sicknesses.

Today, we see her saddle up her palomino, and grumble as she tightens the girth.

"Stupid government probably killed my family." She mumbled as she slid the bit between her horse's teeth. Her horse followed her to the barrel which she pulled out of a sinkhole, and whickered as Meg grunted while she tried to pull it out.

"Dumb sinkhole. Must've had an earthquake in China." She said, and rolled the barrel away then gasped as her foot seemed to get drawn towards the hole, which did _not_ look like a sinkhole. Colors swirled around inside it, as if it were a portal. Meg's legs went in and she grabbed the ground, crying,

"Star!" Star grabbed her mistress, but she slid in, crying, "STAR!" Star neighed down the hole, then jumped in, the whole portal surprisingly enough expanding to fit her.

Meg screamed as she slid through the portal, trying to grab onto the walls or something, and landed hard on her back, the wind getting knocked out of her. She lay still for a second, then heard a roar come from the portal and rolled away quickly, just before Star landed, transforming midair. Meg lay still for a second, staring at her previous palomino, who had changed into a black dragon with golden colored edged pointed scales on her back.

"Star?" Meg asked, slowly getting up and touching her dragon's head. Star purred and bounced around, seeming to enjoy her transformation; she now had the dragon tendencies to be silly, she wasn't at all like a horse. Meg looked around and thought for a moment. The only place that she knew of that had dragons was,

"Berk." Meg whispered and looked up, wondering if she'd see a dragon. She saw something flying overhead, and glanced down at her clothes. To her surprise her clothes had changed. She had a fitting green tunic that loosened at her hips and went down on her leggings with long sleeves and stopped at mid-thigh. She wore a brown vest that went down as far as her tunic. She glanced back up where the portal had been, and said,

"Well, handy portal." The thing she'd seen in the sky flew down and Meg backed against Star as it landed. It was a black dragon with a young boy riding him. The boy dismounted and walked towards her, but Meg backed away. The boy was thin, with an outfit almost exactly the same as hers, but a metal leg. Meg stared at the boy with a metal leg, and Star wrapped her tail around her protectively, growling slightly at Toothless. The boy said gently,

"Hey it's okay, we're not going to hurt you. What's your name?" Meg stared at his face, and said cautiously,

"What's your name first?"

"I'm Hiccup, and this is my Night Fury, Toothless. Is that your dragon?" He held a hand out to Star, and she flinched away.

"Well, until thirty seconds ago, she was a horse, but her name is Star. I'm Meg...O'Flaherty." Hiccup raised an eyebrow and asked,

"O'Flaherty? That's a weird name. Well, not much weirder than Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III." Meg giggled and Hiccup smiled.

"That is a pretty weird name." Meg smiled, and Hiccup said,

"Do you live anywhere?"

"No, not here. I just came through a portal that's hundreds of years in the future." Hiccup looked stunned and stuttered,

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I don't make a habit of lying to people I just met." Meg said sarcastically.

"Wow, I didn't think anyone knew how to be sarcastic except me. So, do you want to come live at Berk?" Meg said,

"Are you always this trusting of strangers?"

"Uh, yeah just about."

"It could get you in trouble."

"Well, somehow I don't think a stranger warning me about strangers is going to be a stranger that will be like other strangers that will strangely hurt us." Hiccup said sarcastically, and Meg replied,

"Well that's strange. Okay, I guess so." Meg got on Star, putting her feet in the morphed saddle stirrups, and flew after Hiccup, strangely enough, adapting perfectly to flying, going to her new life in Berk.

**Before you guys say wow that was way too fast, I know it was fast. I did it on purpose. I don't normally lollygag about getting directly to the point. R&R kindly please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Update!**

Meg held on tightly to the saddle as she followed Hiccup to Berk, and stared down at the ocean as it ran quickly under her feet. She cautiously leaned over, telling Star to swoop close to the ocean, and holding her hand out, ran her fingers through the water. She smiled at her reflection, and the fiery Irish in her took over. She straightened, and leaning close to her dragon's neck, told her to speed up. The wind rushed through her hair and whipped her face, but she was used to going this fast; she galloped every day and Star's gallop was mega fast. She nudged Star and she sped forward, her wings pumping quickly to catch up with Hiccup. Meg laughed quietly in glee, then Star slowed, swirling in for a landing, as Toothless was swirling down, and Meg held on tightly, her Irish side falling and her common sense shrieked inside her,

"HOLD ON FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Meg shakily dismounted Star and leaned against her as Hiccup jumped off his dragon.

"Well? How was your first flight?" He asked, and Meg sighed,

"Freaky? Unnatural? I don't know. There were no dragons back home." Meg looked up from her saddle which she was fingering when she heard someone coming up.

"Who's this Hiccup?" A blonde haired skinny girl punched Hiccup's arm and Hiccup turned quickly, rubbing his arm. Meg could tell that he was used to the girl punching him, but apparently his bruising system didn't.

"This is Meg,... what was it?" He asked her and Meg muttered, stepping shyly away from the girl, "O'Flaherty."

"Meg O'Flaherty. Meg says she fell through a portal from a time hundreds of years before ours. And there were no dragons in her world." Hiccup introduced her, and the blonde girl said,

"Hey, I'm Astrid Hofferson." Meg nodded once and then said nervously,

"I-I think I'd better go... find a place to..live." She got on Star and slowly flew off, clutching the saddle. Astrid stared after her and asked,

"What's wrong with her?" Hiccup shrugged and said,

"I haven't the faintest idea. It's going to be hard adjusting to her." Astrid laughed loudly and jumping on Stormfly her Nadder said,

"No kidding. She looked at me like I was insane."

"Well you do have a giant dragon." Hiccup replied, getting back on Toothless and flying off with Astrid.

Meg flew to an island far from that place Hiccup called Berk, and landed carefully on a green island. She got off and looked at her dragon and rubbing her chin thoughtfully, said,

"If I could change your looks, I'd make you a dragon like that Astrid's, only bigger." To her unabounded surprise, Star's form changed, morphing into a Deadly Nadder, about a foot taller than Stormfly.

"With bigger wings." She said, stretching her arms out, and Star did the same with her wings and they grew bigger.

"With purple eyes." Star's blue eyes turned purple, and Meg held up her own hands.

"Aaannnddd... twenty times more spineshots than Astrid's dragon." Star held her tail up and spiked out her spine shots, and her tail bristled with shots.

"OK, now stay like that forever and glow like a star when I tell you to for however long I tell you, and be able to camouflage like a invisible dragon, only changing when I tell you very specifically.

**Okay, I did originally write this part but I didn't save it so I'm just going to sum up; Meg gets ice powers and summer powers by wishing for them that are limited to strong snowstorms, thunderstorms, growing wood in any shape, and Snotlout came up to her the next morning, (By the way Star and Meg are almost done building their really big house) introduced himself insulted her, flew away, and Meg just jumped off Star, got back on and is really basically great at flying. Thank you, for summing that up.**

Meg rubbed Star's head as she flew towards Berk, and Meg sighed as she faced the task of introducing herself to villagers while buying food and supplies for her new house. She wouldn't fit in and she knew it. She was used to not fitting in from back home, but she'd hoped at first that she might fit in there. Apparently not, even though she wasn't planning on telling anyone about her powers. **(oh, and she has complete control over her powers; she just locks them and they're not there, then she says or thinks unlock and they're there.)**

"Well, better get it over with huh girl? Come on." Meg slid off and walked slowly towards the marketplace. She'd found a purse of coins the other day, and she wasn't afraid to work. She went first to the bakery, where she bought ingredients for making bread and then she bought meat, leather for sewing and Star's saddle. She also sort of got a job. She knew how to tan hides, having learned because it was an old thing to do, and how to make leather, so she would make one yard of leather every six months with embroidery and she would get twenty gold pieces for it, as well as food and metal. She also knew how to forge; well, now you know why she was an outcast in our time.

She made some acquaintances, namely the baker, blacksmith Gobber, where she was unnerved to see Hiccup and ran away soon after her business was done, the leather trader, and two girls her age in the village she liked. She retreated now to her home, which she finished within the course of two hours, and going out, caught and killed several animals. She began tanning the hides, and finished at sunset. She climbed on Star, who had been playing with the other Nadders near her house while she worked, and went for a sunset ride.

She returned, tired and wet, courtesy of losing her balance while swirling above the ocean, but happy.

"Well, even if I'm outcast like back home, I'm happy. Now, at least." Meg sighed, remembering her other life where she'd been happy at first, then she got depressed a lot because no one was her friend.

"Okay, dinner time." Meg and her dragon got ready for dinner, satisfied with the day, and looking forward to the next.

**The end! not of the story, just this chapter. TOODLES!**

**...watch Once Upon a Time Elsa Episode...It should be awesome! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay girl, we're gonna take this nice and fast. Ready?" Meg asked her dragon, who warbled in response, and Meg readied her powers.

"Now!" She cried, and shot ice around in a defensive move, above her dragon's fire, swooping around and roasting and freezing all the trees in the clearing.

"Great job girl!" Meg exclaimed, rubbing Star's favorite spot. Star purred, then stiffened as something came in the clearing. Meg sighed in relief when she saw it was just Astrid, and continued rubbing Star.

"What is with you?" Astrid asked in a rude tone. Meg froze, and a flashback blocked everything in her brain. She stood in a school hallway with rude girls bullying her. The tallest girl said in a rude tone,

"What is with you?" Meg's brain cleared and she gasped, falling against her dragon.

"You-" Astrid began, and Meg straightened her back, seeing something behind Astrid. Astrid whipped around, hearing a snarl, and lifted her ax, shouting,  
>"Run! Run!" Meg jumped over Astrid's back, wrenching her ax out of her grip and tossing it away.<p>

"No!" She shouted holding out her hand to stop the Typhoomerang which had come up behind Astrid. It stopped at her hand and purred as she touched it, and Meg stood in front of it, stopping it from lunging at Astrid.

"You just scared her." Astrid got up quickly and said sarcastically,

"_I _scared _her_? **Who** is her?" Meg lifted her shoulders in a shrug and said, "I don't know, I just know it's a her."

"But how did you do that? She's a wild Typhoomerang!" Meg narrowed her eyes at Astrid, telling her by this to stop, but Astrid ignored this.

"Do you have sorcery or something over dragons?" Meg flung her arms out shouting,

"ENOUGH!" and Astrid stopped, staring at her.

"Just, stop. Every time you come near me, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems?" She hissed, glaring at Astrid. Astrid stepped away, surprised by the anger in the normally shy girl.

"Everyone outcasts me, everyone says I'm a nerd, an idiot, I never fit in ANYWHERE! Not in my time, not in yours! Can you even IMAGINE how that feels?!" She shouted angrily, her fists clenched so hard the knuckles showed white. Astrid stared at the girl; her red hair flowed around her muscle tight arms, her vivid green eyes blazing with anger, her legs apart and tense, her face was formed in a fierce expression, expressing hidden feelings that could be concealed no longer, and Astrid felt something move in her emotions. It felt like compassion.

"I am alone, always and forever, no human near to my heart since my whole BLOODY family died ten years ago! I was 5 years old when my family died! I was taken in by a neighbor for 5 years and as soon as I was old enough they cast me out, throwing me on the world and not caring whether I lived or died! My only friend was a horse, the only people I knew of were the bullies who beat me at school, I didn't know a single friend in the world!" Hot tears trickled down Meg's cheeks as she recalled her painful past, and old wounds opened anew.

"I had dreams, hopes, I was talented, but every talent was hidden, my dreams were crashed and torn to pieces as were all my hopes! Now I have a chance to begin anew, and people cast me out here as well!" Tears were now pouring down her cheeks, and Astrid's heart was in her throat, causing a few tears to escape.

"Meg, I-I'm sorry." Astrid said sadly, staring down at the ground. "I had no idea. I just assumed-"

"You just assumed I was a sorceress that bewitched dragons." Astrid flinched and muttered,

"I'm really sorry, I always jump to conclusions."

"Well you shouldn't. It-" She breathed in sharply and finished, "_Hurts_. Really, really bad." Astrid looked up at Meg, and murmured,

"You're tall." Meg sighed and loosened her arm and leg muscles. "I've always been tall. Another outcast item."

"Can-are you good at doing hair?" Astrid asked timidly, and Meg opened her eyes in surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter has two popular Demi Lovato songs, and some bonding with Astrid and Meg. They're going to be like sisters.**

Meg stared at Astrid as if she'd grown two heads, and Astrid shot her eyes down, afraid she's said something to offend her.

"It's okay if you can't you know I'll just-"Astrid stammered, and Meg softly interrupted her rambling.

"No, It's okay. What hairstyle would you like?" Astrid brushed her bangs aside and said, nervously clasping and unclasping her hands,

"Just something more, y'know, feminine." Meg bit her lip and a strange look came into her eyes as she assessed Astrid.

"Well, if you want to be more feminine, I'll have to change your whole look. I'll have to cut your hair too." She looked at Astrid, waiting for her to say something that showed she had permission, and Astrid nodded.

"Oooh this is gonna be good." Meg said in an excited voice. "Come on!" She pulled Astrid to her house, opened her door and ran in, beckoning to Astrid to follow.

"Come on come on come _on_!" She said, running around, picking up stuff and putting them down on a table. Astrid entered and turned slowly, looking around in awe at Meg's huge house.

"Whoa." She breathed, and Meg looked up from the basket she'd been digging through.

"What?" She asked, a clump of hair hanging in front of her eyes. "Your house!" Astrid breathed, and Meg smiled, brushing the hair away.

"Thanks." Meg's house was indeed very impressive. It was a dark mahogany with cherry and oak; it had intricate carvings all over, displaying a story in the walls. The furniture was intricate and comfortable, and Astrid followed Meg to the table, made of mahogany and as smooth as silk. Meg made Astrid stand on a chair, after taking her boots off, and measured her height.

"Wow, you're short." Meg said, looking at the measurements. "I hope I have something to fit that..." She muttered and went to a wardrobe full of dresses she'd made and flipped through them. She pulled one out and laid it on the table, measuring it and reassuring herself that it would fit. She nodded then told Astrid to sit down. She pulled a basket full of stuff Astrid had never seen before and pulled Astrid's braid out, brushing it til it was smooth and silky.

"Yeesh you need to brush and wash your hair more, Astrid." Meg scolded, and pulled off Astrid's headband. She gasped and ran her finger along Astrid's forehead.

"Don't wear this, Astrid. It's growing into your skin." She handed Astrid the headband and showed her where the skin had been growing in.

"Okay, now for those bangs. Finally I get revenge." Meg joked, and snipped at Astrid's bangs with sharp scissors. She curled them to the side, then putting a soft leather headband in the place of the previous tight fitting metal band, and sweeping Astrid's hair to the side, parted it on the side, and at the beginning of the part, started a french braid and made the end of the braid rest on her shoulder.

"Now for your outfit." Meg said, once she finished with the braid, and pulled Astrid to a room, where she changed into the comfortable outfit Meg had given. Astrid exited the room, and Meg clasped her hands in delight: Astrid's new outfit consisted of a blue, fitting long-sleeved shirt with leather gauntlets that had leather straps winding around her arms above the ending leather, with a fitting leather vest that laced with shiny laces, blue leggings, a brown leather skirt that went to above her knees, leather boots that went up to her calves and had runes in them. She wore a hood that was leather on the outside, and fur on the inside that lay on her back, Meg adjusted the headband and showed Astrid to a mirror, and she gasped when she beheld herself.

"Whoa." Astrid said, and touched the mirror in astonishment. "What did you do to me?" She asked in pure amazement, and Meg laughed.

"I brought out the fact that you're a _girl_. Simple." She paused, considering, and asked, "Do you know how to sing?" Astrid looked at her in astonishment and said,

"Yeah, but I never really did." "Well, you're going to sing now." Meg said, and pulled Astrid to a place where she'd used modern technology to construct a player that was disguised as a block of wood.

I've always been the kind of girl  
>That hid my face<br>So afraid to tell the world  
>What I've got to say<br>But I have this dream  
>Right inside of me<br>I'm gonna let it show  
>It's time to let you know<br>to let you know  
><strong>The music swelled and Astrid watched Meg begin to twirl and dance.<strong>  
>This is real<br>This is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now<br>Gonna let the light shine on me  
>Now I've found who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I wanna be<br>This is me  
><strong>Meg pulled Astrid up onto the stage area and sang,<strong>  
>Do you know what it's like<br>To feel so in the dark  
>To dream about a life<br>Where you're the shining star  
>Even though it seems<br>Like it's too far away  
>I have to believe in myself<br>It's the only way  
><strong>Astrid joined in and they both sang, dancing,<strong>  
>This is real<br>This is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now<br>Gonna let the light shine on me  
>Now I've found who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I wanna be<br>This is me!  
>This is real<br>This is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now<br>Gonna let the light shine on me  
>Now I've found who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I wanna be<br>This is me!  
>This is me!<br>Now I've found who I am  
>There's no way to hold it in<br>No more hiding who I wanna be  
>This is me!<p>

Astrid and Meg finished and Meg laughed in glee, then began singing by herself,

I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
>Just by my attitude.<br>I can take my bow and shoot a target,  
>And change a point-of-view.<p>

I just entered this brand new world,  
>And I'm so open hearted.<br>I know I got a long way to go but I'm  
>I'm just getting started.<p>

I'm over my head  
>And I know it, I know it.<br>I'm doing my best  
>Not to show it, to show it.<br>Whatever it takes to be,  
>What I was meant to be,<br>I'm gonna try.  
>Cause I'm living the dream<br>And I know it, I know it  
>I'm trying my best<br>Not to blow it, to blow it  
>And I know everything will be fine<br>With me, myself, and time

I go where life takes me,  
>But some days it makes me,<br>Wanna change my direction.  
>Sometimes it gets lonely,<br>But I know that it's only,  
>A matter of my perception.<p>

I just entered this brand new world,  
>And I'm so open hearted.<br>I know I got a long way to go but I'm-  
>I'm just getting started.<p>

I'm over my head  
>And I know it, I know it.<br>I'm doing my best  
>Not to show it, to show it.<br>Whatever it takes to be,  
>What I was meant to be,<br>I'm gonna try.  
>Cause I'm living the dream<br>And I know it, I know it  
>I'm trying my best<br>Not to blow it, to blow it  
>And I know everything will be fine<br>With me, myself, and time

And Astrid, there's nothing like this moment.  
>To just be real and let the truth be spoken.<br>Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken.  
>Turn the light in my head into something golden.<br>If I just try,  
>More love.<br>If I just try.  
>More love.<br>Then I'll find, myself, in time.

I'm over my head  
>And I know it, I know it.<br>I'm doing my best  
>Not to show it, to show it.<br>Whatever it takes to be,  
>What I was meant to be,<br>I'm gonna try.

I'm over my head  
>And I know it, I know it.<br>I'm doing my best  
>Not to show it, to show it.<br>Whatever it takes to be,  
>What I was meant to be,<br>I'm gonna try.  
>Cause I'm living the dream<br>And I know it, I know it  
>I'm trying my best<br>Not to blow it, to blow it  
>And I know everything will be fine<br>With me, myself, and time

I'll find, myself, in time.  
>I know, I'll find, myself, in time.<p>

She stopped, and Astrid clapped, making Meg smile. "Thank you meh darling." Meg said, bowing in jest and making Astrid laugh.

"Do you want to go for a flight?" Meg asked, and Astrid grinned.

"I hope you made this braid to stay in."

"It'll stay in unless you take it out. Come over tomorrow again and I'll teach you how to do it."

**The next chapter will consist of their flying! Ta ta!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh..." Hiccup groaned, and Meg giggled as she entered the forge, where Hiccup was. She knocked on the wooden doorway and Hiccup jumped up.

"Hey Meg! What are you doing here?" he asked, and Meg leaned on the doorway, slouching so that her head wouldn't be pressed against the doorway.

"I was going to tell you-hey, would you like some help with that?" She came forward and leaned towards the papers scattered on the desk against which Hiccup was leaning.

"I doubt if anyone can solve this." He slumped his head forward and Meg glanced at the papers. She pulled up a chair next to Hiccup, and half an hour soon passed, making Hiccup and Meg roll pencils up the slanted desk and watch them roll down, out of sheer boredom. At last, Meg stood up and stretched, making her back pop back into place.

"Anyways, what I first came here for was to say, I'm leaving. I'm moving somewhere else for a few years." Hiccup stood up abruptly and looked at her.

"Why?" Meg crossed her arms and cocked her hip, putting herself in a comfortable position.

"I've been here a few years now, and everyone is getting dependent on me. I need to leave so that you guys can survive without me if I should die." Hiccup looked down at the ground.

"I'll miss ya." Meg said, and hugged Hiccup. He'd become like her younger brother while she was there.

"You're one of the few who didn't outcast me the first week I was here." She stepped back and dug through her pouch for something.

"I'll be flying randomly for a year or so, but here's something that will always bear my scent, if you should need to find me. Only do that in the most desperate of cases." She warned, and handed Hiccup a necklace. It was a round locket with a snowflake engraved on the front that sparkled in the dim firelight. Hiccup wrapped his fingers around it and looked up at Meg, who had to bend her back slightly to not bang her head on the ceiling. She smiled, and Hiccup stood up straight, gaining more height on her that he had gained.

"You got taller, ya little squirt." Meg joked, and ruffled his hair, then said,

"If Astrid gets boyish, warn her twice that I will be angry because she's a woman, she's supposed to be a woman."

Sorry this is so short, I have to go eat lunch! I'll try and update more later. Do you think Astrid's going to get boyish again?


	6. Chapter 6

"Ha ha! You missed me, girl!" Meg exclaimed, and her dragon warbled.

"Okay okay, let's go. I want to go home too." She murmured to her dragon, and got on her, flying up and away quickly.

Five years had passed since she left home. She was taller, about 6'6, her hair was longer and a darker red, the color of clouds at late sunset, her skin was a shade darker, and she was more experienced in magic, lore, dragons and her other pursuits than she could have hoped. She wore a blue tunic reaching down to above her kneecaps with red embroideries on the edges, red leggings, a thin material hood that normally dangled down her back, red with blue embroideries, and her trademark thin leather boots, with red embroideries on them. She wore a headband in her hair, also blue with red stitches in it, and her bangs swept sideways, tucking behind her ears, under the headband and flowed down in her hair. Her blue eyes were accentuated by the blue clothes, and she had a blue belt with red stitching that went around her waist. She was returning to Berk, not only because she'd heard Hiccup was made the chief, but because she missed it, and she wanted to see if Astrid was being boyish. If she was, Meg was going to be angry.

They traveled for a day before reaching Berk at dusk. Meg dismounted and made her way to the Great Hall, her hood pulled forward over her eyes. She could already hear the Vikings that were gathered in the Great Hall clamoring for their food, and she tugged on the end of her hair, which reached down to her thighs. She wasn't sure who would remember her first; she was sure they'd changed too. She had to wonder if Astrid had changed her outfit at all, and if it was feminine. If it wasn't extremely feminine, she'd not be too angry, and try to offer advice calmly. Snotlout, she was sure, had been chasing Ruffnut, who had visited Meg once. She had been different, slightly more feminine than before, and actually was slightly attractive. She neared the Hall, and heard several people shouting, but two voices are rose above all the rest. Hiccup and Astrid's. From what she could hear, something very bad was about to happen. Meg furrowed her brow and thought about relocation spells. She had found an ancient book of spells and learned them, now here was a chance to practice them for real.

"Welcome home to you too." She muttered and lifted her hand, placing the Vikings in their separate homes, with no memories of what they were arguing about. She lifted her hand and the doors swung open, the lights in the Hall flaring out. She said in a strange voice, making it echo in the Hall where only Hiccup and Astrid were,

"Well well. Here we are again." She strode in the dark, slowly going towards them, where she could see them, but they couldn't see more than a shadow.

"Five years. Battling a Bewilderbeast, almost dying several times, placing your lives in each others hands. Now look at ye. Reduced to childishly arguing in front of all your people. And I'm going to safely say, it was about nothing important." Meg made a blue light slightly glow along her frame.

"Who are you?" Astrid asked in a fearful voice.

"Ah now. Why don't we find that out later. For now, and the rest of your lives, don't argue like that, or you will be hurt. Now, go to sleep, Hiccup." She lifted her hand, and Hiccup vanished.

"What did you do?!" Astrid cried, and Meg laughed.

"Ah, don't you know me? Well, I suppose five years is a while. Allow me to shed some light on the subject." She lifted her hand and the candles on the table lit up. Meg saw Astrid blink, and try to see through the darkness of Meg's hood.

"Hello Astrid. Happy to see you're not trying to be a boy." Astrid gasped and asked,

"Meg?" Meg slowly lowered her hood, letting the candle light glow on her mature and kind face.

"Good to see you again dearie." Meg laughed at Astrid's face.

"You've changed a bit yourself." Meg replied, looking at Astrid's face. She had matured, and it showed in her face. She had seen sad things, doubtless.

"You don't look at all like you used to!" Astrid exclaimed, and Meg crossed her arms.

"I suppose you're just going to stand there, aren't you." Astrid laughed and came around the table, hugging Meg the instant she was close enough.

"And how is Hiccup? I couldn't see him in the dark light. Is he chief?" Astrid shook her head.

"No, he gave the position to his mother." Meg nodded.

"Well we have some catching up to do. Come. Is my house still unoccupied?" Astrid nodded.

"Several people wanted it, but Hiccup never let anyone take it. He said it had to be open whenever you came home." Meg smiled, a sight, unknown to Astrid, rarely seen. Meg blew out the candles and walked out of the Hall with her.

The next day, Astrid arose in Meg's house, to the smell of a delicious food. She got up and grabbed her metal shoulderpads, putting them on as she leaned on the table. She noticed Meg wrinkle her nose, and asked,

"What's wrong?" Meg sighed and put a large plate of food on the table.

"You've done a pretty good job on not being boyish, but didn't you think maybe metal shoulderpads were just slightly boyish?" Astrid frowned and looked down at her outfit.

"This outfit is boyish, isn't it?" She asked, keeping her gaze on the floor. Meg sighed and lifted her chin. She smiled and said,

"I'm glad you're realizing it. I can help you later. Come on, try this. I don't think you know this food. It's bacon and eggs with sausages."

"What are sausages?" Astrid asked as she sat down, and Meg smiled.

"Ever heard of pigs?" She asked, and Astrid shook her head.

"Ah. Well, to make a long story short, it's a animal that you grow for meat that eats almost anything. Their meat is extremely good. Try this." She put four sticks of bacon on Astrid's plate, and Astrid bit it.

"Whoa, that's REALLY good!" Astrid exclaimed, and Meg laughed.

"Good! It's my favorite breakfast meat. The butcher gets it from other kingdoms in trade just for me. The butcher here and the butchers elsewhere." Meg and Astrid ate a hearty breakfast, then headed down to where they heard Hiccup was at midday. They saw he was standing precariously on top of Toothless as he flew, and Astrid sighed, while Meg started laughing.

"He hasn't changed." Meg laughed, and Astrid called,

"Hiccup!" Hiccup turned quickly, loosing his balance and falling off Toothless. Meg remained stationary as Astrid swooped forward, on Stormfly and caught him. Toothless followed Astrid, and the threesome landed. Meg pulled her hood forward, not letting Hiccup see her face as Astrid exclaimed,

"Hiccup, you shouldn't stand on Toothless without your flight suit!" Hiccup just shrugged and took Toothless' tail off solo glide. Then he turned and Meg saw his face.

"Wow, puberty took it's toll on you, I can safely say." Meg laughed, and Hiccup looked at her.

"Who are you?" Meg pushed back her hood, and Hiccup gasped,

"Meg? Is it really you?" Meg raised an eyebrow and replied,

"Well, it's not my ghost! Or maybe it is. You'd better test it." She held out her arms, and Hiccup hugged her. He stepped back and Meg said, crossing her arms,

"Guess I'm not a ghost then? I don't feel like one."

"Oh cut it out. It's good to see you! Are you visiting, or are you here to stay? How was your travelling?" Meg laughed and held out her hands to slow him down.

"Take it easy! It was fun travelling, and I learned a lot, but I'm here to stay. This is my home." She turned to the ocean and clasped her hands together, staring out at it for a second. Then she turned to Hiccup and said,

"Why don't we talk somewhere more comfortable?" Hiccup nodded, and they all went to her house, about to talk for a while.

**Okee doke, there's one! I'll update soon! bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hiccup! We're being attacked!" Fishlegs ran into the Hall screaming. Meg stood up and clenched her fists.

"Drago! He's back...with another bewilderbeast, and a! She...and the dragon...will kill us...all!" Fishlegs panted.

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down Fishlegs. Another bewilderbeast and a what?" Fishlegs gulped in air and burst out the words,

"A ice witch! She's tall, with black hair, and a really weird dress. They're coming now." Hiccup clenched his fists, and said,

"We'll try to reason with them." Meg sighed and slid in front of Hiccup.

"And what happened last time you tried to reason with Drago Bludvist? Hiccup, we have to fight them."

"No! Last time I fought, I lost a father."

"No the last time you tried to reason with Drago you lost a father!" Hiccup frowned, and said quietly,

"All this, because I want to reason with him?" Meg growled,

"No all this because he tried to kill you, and me." Hiccup stared at her, and she said quietly,

"Hiccup, people have died because you tried to reason with him. I'm from the future. Trust me when I say you need to fight him." Meg straightened her back and Hiccup nodded.

"We'll fight." Everyone rushed out of the Hall and got on their dragons. They fought the army of dragons that Drago had brought, but the battle was going ill, with Stormfly, Toothless and Meg's dragon wounded. Finally, Meg decided to use her magic.

"Time for a grand reveal." She tensed her hands, spreading her fingers, and pointing her palms outwards. All the dragons and humans froze, including Drago and the Ice Witch. She killed Drago, and unfroze Hiccup and Astrid, as well as the Ice Witch and her dragon.

"I'm going to deal with the Ice Witch." She told Hiccup and Astrid.

"No Meg you can't! She'll kill you." Both exclaimed.

"That. Should give you a good view." When Meg said 'that' she lifted her hand and before they knew it, they were buried waist deep in the ground.

"Sorry. I need to face her." Meg unfroze Cloudjumper, and got on him, standing on him. She flew before the Ice Witch and unfroze her.

"Fight me. These people are innocent." Meg challenged, and the Ice Witch smirked.

"Gladly." She jerked her hand out and a stream of ice shot towards Meg, who held out her hand. The ice magic went into her palm, and Meg pulled the magic out of the Ice Witch. She jerked her arm back, and the Ice Witch flew onto Cloudjumper. Meg whipped her hand around, turning Astrid and Hiccup around so they wouldn't see what she was about to do, and plunged her hand into the Ice Witch's chest, pulling out her heart. Meg looked at it, and looked back up at the Ice Witch.

"Never attack the Isle of Berk, dearie." She crushed the heart, and the Ice Witch fell off Cloudjumper, dead. Meg flew down, and lifted her her hand, freeing Hiccup and Astrid and unfreezing everyone else.

"What happened? How did you do that?" Hiccup asked, and Meg crossed her arms, cocking an eyebrow.

"How do you think?" Meg uncrossed her arms and held her palms upward. A shot of ice magic went upwards from both hands and burst in the sky, disappearing before they reached the ground. Then summer magic shot towards the sky, and burst into flower petals that fluttered down around them.

"What the-"

"How did I do that? Simple. When I first came here, I got magic. Didn't know that did ye?" Hiccup shook his head dumbly.

-  
>Later that night to celebrate the victory, Meg, Astrid, Hiccup, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs were gathered around a bonfire, talking. There was a pause in conversation, and Meg brought forth a guitar she had made.<p>

"What's that?" Hiccup asked, and Meg replied,

"It's a guitar. From the future. I made this song, I thought you might like it." She strummed a few strings, and then began a tune. She sang,

I said remember this moment in the back of my mind  
>The time we stood with our shaking hands<br>The crowds in stands went wild  
>We were the Kings and the Queens<br>And they read off our names  
>The night you danced like you knew our lives<br>Would never be the same  
>You held your head like a hero<br>On a history book page  
>It was the end of a decade<br>But the start of an age  
><strong>She strummed the strings harder and the tune picked up.<strong>  
>Long live the walls we crashed through<br>How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
>I was screaming long live all the magic we made<br>And bring on all the pretenders!  
>One day, we will be remembered<br>**Astrid and Hiccup's hands met and twined.**  
>I said remember this feeling<br>I pass the pictures around  
>Of all the years that we stood there<br>On the side-lines wishing for right now  
>We are the Kings and the Queens<br>You traded your helmet out for a crown  
>When they gave us our trophies<br>And we held them up for our tribe!  
>And the cynics were outraged<br>Screaming, "This is absurd!"  
>Cause for a moment a band of thieves<br>In ripped up clothes got to rule the world  
><strong>Hiccup began to spin Astrid in a dance.<strong>  
>Long live the walls we crashed through<br>How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
>I was screaming long live all the magic we made<br>And bring on all the pretenders!  
>I'm not afraid!<br>Long live all the mountains we moved  
>I had the time of my life training dragons with you<br>I was screaming long live that look on your face  
>And bring on all the pretenders!<br>One day, we will be remembered.  
><strong>Hiccup and Astrid got into their dance, and Meg watched them in happiness as she sang exuberantly.<strong>  
>Hold on to spinning around<br>Confetti falls to the ground  
>May these memories break our fall<p>

Will you take a moment, promise me this  
>That we'll stand together forever<br>But if God forbid fate should step in  
>And force us into a goodbye<br>If you have children some day  
>When they point to the paintings<br>Please tell them my name  
>Tell them how the crowds went wild<br>Tell them how I hope they shine  
><strong>Hiccup spun Astrid through most of the next chorus.<strong>  
>Long live the walls we crashed through<br>I had the time of my life, with you  
>Long, long live the walls we crashed through<br>How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
>And I was screaming long live all the magic we made<br>And bring on all the pretenders  
>I'm not afraid<br>Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
>I had the time of my life training dragons with you<br>And long, long live the look on your face  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>One day, we will be remembered!

Meg stopped and Astrid and Hiccup fell down onto the grass, breathless and dizzy. Meg laughed and rested her hands on her guitar.

"That was really catchy!" Astrid exclaimed breathlessly, and Meg smiled.

"Thank ye, me darling."

**Weird place to end the chapter, I know. See ya soon peeps!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks! Glad someone saw it.**

The same night Meg was looking at Hiccup and Astrid, who were glancing at each other repeatedly. An idea for a song began in her head, and as it formed she began picking the guitar strings, and a tune returned to her head from the past, our time. Her fingers moved across the strings, and she sang, **Look up Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale. Really catchy.**

There you see her  
>Sitting there across the way<br>She don't got a lot to say  
>But there's something about her<br>And you don't know why  
>But you're dying to try<br>You wanna kiss the girl.

**Hiccup jerked his glance to her and Meg smilingly continued,**

Yes, you want her  
>Look at her, you know you do<br>It's possible she wants you too  
>There's one way to ask her<br>It don't take a word, not a single word  
>Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)<p>

**Meg used her magic to multiply her voice, and Astrid and Hiccup continuously glanced at Meg, begging her to stop.**  
>Shalalalala<br>My oh my  
>Looks like the boy's too shy<br>Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
>Shalalalala<br>Ain't that sad  
>it's such a shame<br>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
>go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)<p>

**Astrid was now blushing furiously, and Meg had a bit of a laugh in her voice as she sang,**

Now's your moment  
>Floating in a blue lagoon<br>Boy, you better do it soon  
>No time will be better<br>She don't say a word  
>And she wont say a word<br>Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
>My oh my<br>Looks like the boy's too shy  
>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<br>Shalalalala  
>Ain't that sad<br>it's such a shame  
>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl<p>

Shalalalala  
>Don't be scared<br>You better be prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Shalalalala  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hide it how  
>You wanna kiss the girl<br>Go on and kiss the girl  
>(kiss the girl)<br>(oh, ohoo..)  
>(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)<br>Lalalala, Lalalala  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Lalalala, Lalalala  
>Go on and kiss the girl<p>

Shalalalala  
>My oh myyyyy<br>Looks like the boy's too shy  
>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<br>Shalalalala  
>Ain't that sad<br>it's such a shame  
>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl<p>

Lalalala, Lalalala  
>(Go on and kiss the girl)<br>Go on and kiss that girl!  
>Lalalala, Lalalala<br>(Go on and kiss the girl)  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Kiss the girl  
>(Kiss the girl)<br>Go on and kiss the girl!

Meg strummed the last few notes and laughed, leaning on her guitar and gazing at Hiccup and Astrid, who were trying to glare at her.

"What? I didn't do anything." Meg laughed, and Astrid tried not to break into laughs.

"It's true." That broke her Astrid'd concentration and she burst into laughs.

**OK that was just a funny tiding you over til the more epic chapter comes into my head and fingers. Cya!**


	9. Stories on Hold

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry, but I have to put all my stories on hold, and write in my Elsa in Berk, which may go by another name, not sure yet lol, and then when that story is done, which may take a while, then I can write in another one and finish that, then another, finish that, etc. I'm going to have a deadline once a week, not sure which day, probably Saturday to brighten someone's day because stories aren't really updated too much on Saturday, and update that story once a week every week.**

**~icecrystal1999**


End file.
